Blenderized Evil Dead 1 and 2
by Stash
Summary: Well...this is a fan fiction that involves my own telling of Evil Dead, of course...it has my friends and myself as the characters. Anyway..i own none of the Evil Dead stuff i used, don't sue me. PLEASE FO THE LOVE OF GOD...READ AND REVIEW!!!


Evil Dead (Stash Style)  
  
(Warning: This fan fiction does contain a bit of vulgarity and a decent amount of gore.)  
  
An old, beaten up, 1979 conversion van with a faded orange paint job and a few "bondo" splotches on the doors drove up a deserted country road. "How long till we get there, Stash?" a lighter male voice inquired.  
  
" Not much longer Munley." The one called Stash responded, in his middle pitched "overly normal" voice his brother always explained it as. " Oh look…there's the bridge now." The bridge was rickety and ancient, and barely holding together. In fact, it was barely noticeable as a bridge. A female, sultry voice with a slight southern accent then sounded, " Stash! That rickety old thing is gonna hold the weight of this big heavy bus?"  
  
"Hopefully Amber, it will." Stash then grinned almost evil-like, his broad shoulders and slightly muscular upper body moved with his chuckling. Brian was jostled from his deep sleep as the van started it's quest across the bridge, he removed his headphones and in a groggy voice over the sound of Gorillaz playing from his CD player, remarked, " Hey…we there yet?"  
  
"Not yet Brian…go back to sleep, and try not to drool so much, my arm is soaked!" the lanky, intellectual sounding teen quipped as he shook his arm. The shorter Brian looked out the window seeing only the very large chasm they were crossing. He then sat back and whimpered, as he laid back and trailed off.  
  
" Ok Matt…I'll…try…not to…" and Brian was out again. Matt grinned and started to sing lightly, " I'm crappy, I'm feeling sad, I've got Brian drooling on my hand, it's useless, but not for long, the cabin, is coming on. " The van creaked as it drove back on the road and this time, a lighter female voice came from the back of the van. "Hey! You guys keep it down. I'm trying to sleep back here."  
  
"Kieran wake up anyway, we're almost there." Stash called out. She rose like a zombie from the grave, and looked around rubbing her eye. The van came to a rolling stop as it reached the cabin. The whole group clambered out of the vehicle, stretching their achy and cramped muscles. The cabin seemed to hang in time, as a chill went through the spines of the group, as their eyes looked the cabin over. Stash covered up his fear first and put on one of his usual lopsided grins, walking in front of the group. " Hey I said it was rustic."  
  
" But not holding together by duct tape!" Amber noticed, her voice more angry than inquisitive.  
  
" Well at least it won't fall apart anymore." Brian quipped with a smile,  
  
" Yeah cause duct tape is like the force…it has a light side, a dark side, and binds the universe." Matt chimed in.  
  
"C'mon let's get our stuff and get inside before it gets dark." Stash noted as he looked at the setting sun. Everyone nodded in agreement and moved closer to the trunk of the van, their eyes fixated on the cabin. The trunk was opened and the whole group gathered their bags. Munley dropped his, and a hollow thunk emanated from the floor of the trunk, " Stash, what was that?" Munley asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Nothing Munley, nothing at all." Stash responded evasively as the bags were removed and the trunk closed. Everyone walked inside cautiously, eyeing the doorway. When nothing happened to the group, they let out a long sigh of relief and relaxed, walking around the very elaborate and well-kept inside. Matt and Kieran headed towards the stairs and all the small murmurs emanated from the rest of the group. Both Matt and Kieran turned and gave the others nasty looks, which stopped the whispering immediately. Stash had his lopsided grin on again as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Amber's waist. She moved her arms around his neck and smiled. Munley and Brian looked at each other with a small look of disgust and stepped a few steps away from each other. They grabbed their bags and walked up the stairs one after the other to find rooms. Stash gave Amber a peck on the cheek and picked up his bag. "We better find rooms before we're forced to sleep out in the van." Amber gave him a clever grin. "We can't have THAT can we. Do you remember the last time we had to sleep out in the van?" Stash thought for a second and smiled, saying, " Let's wait for the others to find their rooms." After fifteen minutes of scrambling to unpack and get comfortable, the group had a wonderful meal prepared by Amber and Kieran. When the plates were cleared, Munley, Matt, and Kieran got involved in a game of "Magic: The Gathering", Amber picked up and started to read the book "A Farewell To Arms", and both Stash and Brian looked at the cellar door with the thought of exploration stuck in their heads. Brian turned on the flashlight he always carried with him and opened the door. He turned to Stash and in a goofy voice, stated "After me!" Stash just chuckled and stepped to the side. The basement was dark and damp, with ancient stonewalls and an earthen floor, Stash looked around with a raised eyebrow and found what he was looking for, a light switch. The switch was flipped and an eerie glow filled the main room, revealing that there were three other doors, one to each side and one straight ahead. Brian kept his flashlight on and shone it into the room on the left; he smiled like a kid in a candy store when he peered into the room. Stash walked over to him and looked into the room, his eyes widening and a tear rolling down his cheek. In the room were a few medieval weapons, including a 2-handed "great" sword that was about 6 feet long from hilt to tip, a massive double-edged battle- axe, and a few short swords. Brian reached for the great sword and pulled it off of the shelf, it dropped to the ground taking him with it. Stash asked through his laughter, "Brian, who do you think you are? Cloud from Final Fantasy 7?" Brain grimaced and put the sword in its sheath on his back. "No but I'm taking it anyway!"  
  
"Ok by me, as long as I get that axe!" They both smiled happily, and Stash grabbed the axe with only a little difficulty. Upstairs Kieran was now sitting next to Amber reading a mechanical book on using hydraulics, pressure plates, and the like.  
  
An evil voice came from the cellar, whispering quietly " Join us…"  
  
Kieran and Amber turned to look down at the cellar door and then at each other.  
  
" Did you…?" Kieran questioned.  
  
" Yeah, did you?" Amber replied. There was an almost evil moment of silence and then Brian popped out from behind the door screaming " BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Amber and Kieran both jumped out of their seats screaming bloody murder. Matt and Munley rushed into the room, looking around anxiously,  
  
" What the hell…" Matt started to ask,  
  
" Happened here?" Munley finished.  
  
Kieran stood up and walked over to Brian, who was barely able to stand, cause he was laughing so hard. She wound up and socked Brian right in the nose; he fell backward and hit the ground, the great sword unbalancing him. Before anyone else could react, Stash popped out of the basement, his arms full with the battle-axe, an old tape recorder, and a strange book. The book was bound in an odd brown leather and looked like a human face was stretched across the front cover. Munley walked over and took the book his eyes fixated on it, the paper was yellowed, and it was inked in a dark red substance. The pictures were horrifying and grotesque; they seemed to explain bizarre burial rites and resurrection passages.  
  
" I wonder what it says," Munley mumbled off, still fixated on the book.  
  
" I don't know, but I don't want to find out." Amber whimpered as she moved closer to Stash and away from the book.  
  
" Maybe the recorder tells what the book says," Brian stated as he stood up and rubbed his nose.  
  
" Yeah," Matt started, "what harm could it do?" Amber sighed and clutched onto Stash's arm. Matt grabbed the tape recorder and placed it on the floor. The rest of the group circled around it and sat down near the fireplace. With a deep breath of anxiousness, Stash turned on the tape recorder. There was a brief moment of silence and then an aged, powerful voice was heard, " This is Professor Raymond Knoby, this is my first journal entry since I arrived at the cabin with my wife Henrietta to study my latest find, 'Necronomicon Ex Mortis' roughly translated, 'The Book of the Dead'. It is an ancient Candarian text, bound in human flesh and inked in human blood. It deals with demons and demon resurrection and those forces that roam the forest and dark bowers of man's domain. The first few pages warn that these enduring creatures may lie dormant but are never truly dead. They may be recalled to active life through the incantations presented in this book. It is through recitation of these passages that the demons are given license to possess the bodies of the living. I have been able to translate the first passage of the resurrection pages, spoken here are the phonetic translations of that passage."  
  
" Shut it off Stash!" Amber said trembling, clutching to his arm with a death grip. He leaned over and shut off the machine before the professor pronounced the words. "What did you do that for Stash?" Munley asked in an angry half yell.  
  
" If I didn't I would have to cut off my arm to be able to move!"  
  
Matt then commented, " No skin off my nose that you find that kind of stuff kinky." He grinned and backed up knowing that if he got too close he would get punched. Kieran chuckled at Matt's joke. "At least someone enjoys my humor."  
  
" But that's because no one else is paying attention." Kieran pointed out about Brian and Munley. Munley was studying the book intently, and Brian was admiring the great sword just because it was a really big sword. Munley snapped out of his little daze and leaned over, turning the tape recorder back on and breaking the plastic on switch off of it. The Professor's voice came on; " Here now are the phonetic translations of the first resurrection passage…Candar, mortos, delicto, candar, montum, demortus, candar, candar, candar. I have yet translated the exact meaning of this passage, but I will stay at the cabin until I do finish the exact translations. Knoby end journal."  
  
The clear night sky seemed to mist over with an unnatural fog, which went unnoticed by the group as they tried to feverishly find a way to shut off the recorder. Brain found a very quick way to shut it off, for good. He lifted the great sword with a lot of difficulty and hung the point down over the motor of the recorder, letting the weapon drop piercing both the motor and the wooden floor. There was a small spark and pop as the recorder was decommissioned, for good. Stash stood back and gave his own little commentary in a very fake voice, " Well Matt, I give him a nine on originality."  
  
" Well Stash, I agree on that but I'd give him a five on style." Matt chuckled; thinking his bad humor was rubbing off on Stash. Munley's face was buried in the Necronomicon; he seemed to be drawn into it and unresponsive to everything that was happening. Kieran walked over and touched Munley's shoulder, "Hey Munley…you alright?" Munley grabbed Kieran's wrist and threw her against the far wall, back first, knocking her out. Everyone looked at Munley in a mix of disbelief and horror. He was changed, his skin deathly pale and barely hanging onto his skull, his teeth crooked, yellow and rotting, and his eyes were empty, without pupils and a milky white. Munley stood up and started to walk over to the unconscious Kieran, but Matt stood in his way. "Munley, what the hell is wrong with you?" the evil Munley backhanded Matt, making him fly across the room like he was a rag doll, landing on the couch. Everyone else was frozen with fear, except for Stash who was looking around trying to make a plan. The ugly, gruesome creature picked up the broken tape recorder with one hand, raising it above his head to bludgeon Kieran. Stash finally saw what he was looking for, the battle- axe. Without a moments hesitation the axe was lifted and the flat part of the blade was slammed into Munley's back. Munley stumbled a bit and dropped the tape recorder; he then turned and looked at Stash with an evil grin. "Foolish mortal…do you think you can beat me? I'll swallow your soul!" and with a cackle in its shrill voice, the creature leaped towards Stash. The axe wielding hero ducked and brought the axe up in a vertical arc, cutting off Munley's head, Stash then retorted as he stood up, "Swallow that." The head hit the ground and rolled and rolled stopping at Brian's feet, "Alas poor Munley…I knew him well." Brian joked as he picked up the head. There were 2 groans from the far end of the room.  
  
" Hey Hamlet…" Matt said in a groggy voice. Kieran finished his sentence in an equally groggy voice, " Shut the hell up and help us!" Brian started to walk over, but stopped when he heard a voice coming from the head he still held in his hands.  
  
" Sure Brian, help them but not me, what a friend!" The head looked like it was normal Munley's head, and it was alive! The Skull grinned and tried to bite Brian's thumb. He screamed and tossed the head at Stash who was just snapping out of his hero like ways and noticed he just killed his best friend. Stash caught the head, face down towards his palm of his right hand, " Stash!" Amber yelled, " Put that down, it's a dead person's head"  
  
" Yeah Amber." Stash quietly mourned, " It's my best friend…dead." There was an odd moment of silence and then a scream of pain from Stash, as the severed creature's head bit into the skin between the thumb and forefinger of Stash's right hand. Everyone's heads turned to look at Stash as he shook his hand trying to fling the creature off. Brian and Kieran grabbed the severed head and pulled with all their might as Amber and Matt grabbed Stash's arm and pulled on that. The screams of Stash were almost deafening until he looked out the window and saw a small, dimly lit building. He stopped screaming long enough to say; "Workshed!" and everyone stopped pulling and followed the grimacing and panicking Stash outside. The workshed was big enough for all 5 of the friends to get inside. Stash saw the C-clamp on the bench and grinned through the pain as he tightened the clamp on the bloody neck of Munley. Brian had a flash of insight and bashed Munley square on top of the skull; Stash screamed even louder as the teeth bit in even harder and then released his hand for a second. Stash pulled his hand back and looked to a wooden shelf with a cloth draped over it. "What are you doing Stash?" Matt asked in a still slightly slurred voice.  
  
"Cutting him down to size!" Stash retorted with a crazed look as he pulled the cloth off revealing an outline for a chainsaw.  
  
"Where's the…?" Brian was cut off as the headless, evil-distorted body of Munley kicked down the door and ran into the workshed, chainsaw revving and ready. Matt was standing behind the door and stuck out his leg with an innocent grin, tripping the decapitated creature as it ran towards Brian. The monster fell and the chainsaw it was wielding flew backward diving into its neck. A black sludge spurt from the wound of the creature covering everyone except for Matt whom was still standing behind the door, smirking at the comedic look of the whole thing. The chainsaw sputtered and stopped making the sludge flow stop as well. Stash walked over and ripped the weapon out from the creature's neck with a small grunt and looked to the disfigured head of Munley.  
  
"Guys, I need to do this alone." Stash quietly remarked as he looked at the chainsaw blade. Everyone except Kieran, who stayed inside for just a second to try and give Stash some solace; "I'm sorry kid." She then walked outside to wait with the rest of the group.  
  
"Yeah kid, I'm sorry…hahahaha. You shall never survive the night; you shall die before dawn!" The creature chuckled as he played with stash's mind.  
  
"No!" Stash pulled on the cord starting the chainsaw as it roared to life.  
  
"Stash don't do this, you're my best friend." The severed head looked like the old, normal Munley again. "Help me Stash." Munley began to cry.  
  
"You're not Munley!" Stash yelled over the buzzing of the chainsaw.  
  
"Yes I am!" The head was disfigured and evil again. Stash's face set in a grim tone as he brought the chainsaw down slicing Munley's head in half.  
  
Everyone was waiting outside looking around, not sure of what to expect to hear besides the sound of flesh being torn apart by a chainsaw. The buzzing stopped and Stash stumbled out from the workshed, covered in blood and weeping. He continued to walk straight, falling off the stairs and landing on his knees, just staying there and letting the tears flow. Amber and the rest of the group ran over to him as he regained his balance and stood up.  
  
"Stash, you allright?" Amber asked in a worried voice. Stash looked at everyone in the most serious way he ever had.  
  
"If we're gonna survive…we need to fight back."  
  
"With what Stash? A chainsaw and a few swords? I don't think so." Kieran said as she stared him down. Stash looked at his van and sighed, "Guys, there's something I got to tell you." The whole group walked over to the trunk of the van and Stash opened it with his left hand, nursing and cradling his right hand. Brian looked in with a raised eyebrow, "Stash…are you going crazy? There's nothing in here." Stash tapped on the floor until he heard a hollow sound, he then slammed his fist on that spot, and the floor popped open. The floor rose slowly and the group stared in amazement as what was under the false trunk.  
  
"Remember when I said my father was a 'hunter'?" Stash asked as everyone still just stared at the armada of weapons that were hidden in the car. "Well, he uses a few… non-regulation guns." Brian smiled from ear to ear and reached in pulling out two old 1940 tommy guns; he looked at Stash as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"I love you man!" Brian smiled even more as he checked out his gun.  
  
"I knew you would Brian." Stash smirked as he reached for a gun.  
  
"What…no sunglasses or trench coats?" Matt quipped and the tension seemed to dissipate and Stash smiled, reaching into the trunk and pulling out a semi automatic M25 Stoner military sniper rifle. He tossed it to Matt, who caught it and checked the scope with a grin.  
  
"Good enough for me Stash, good enough for me." He slung the rifle over his shoulder by the strap. Kieran pulled out 2 nine-millimeter Barettas and two shoulder holsters; she grinned and slid the guns into the holsters "Just like target shooting, Stash."  
  
"Yeah Kieran…it is." Stash responded as he pulled out the gun he was most familiar with, his father's twelve gauge, double barreled, sawed-off shotgun. Amber walked over to him and shook her head, "I can't use guns, I've never learned how to."  
  
"Ok babe," Stash smiled warmly and looked at her, "just stay close to me and you'll be fine." Stash turned from Amber to click open the barrels of the shotgun, and nodded happily as he saw it was still loaded. He closed the barrels and spun the gun on his finger, then stopped and slid it into the holster on his back. "Groovy." Was all he said, as he looked at everybody. The group looked at Stash like he was their leader and he just looked back, undaunted. The trunk was closed and everyone went back inside, knowing they would have a better chance of survival if they made the evil fight on their terms. Amber closed the door and locked it behind the group, and walked over to Stash's side.  
  
"Stash! What's wrong with your hand?" Amber asked with a slight sound of fear in her voice. Stash picked up his hand and looked at it, the bite marks started to leak out a black gunk, which seemed to come alive and take over his hand. Before anyone could react the hand pointed at Stash, and it poked him in the eyes. There was a scream as Stash reeled backwards, covering his eyes in agony with his normal hand. The now creature-like hand jumped, pulling Stash with it and started choking Amber making her pass out. Kieran was the first to run over and pulled out one of her barettas. The handgun was pointed at the part of the hand that was not gripped on Amber's throat. Kieran squeezed the trigger and the hand went limp, as Stash screamed even louder than before. Amber fell to the ground unconscious, and Stash fell to his knees almost passed out himself. The hand crawled over to a close by pair of scissors and picked them up. No one noticed it because they were too busy worrying about helping Amber. The hand pulled Stash again, jumping enough to stab the scissors right through Amber's ankle. Amber screamed and the hand pulled out the scissors and was about to stab again, but Brian stepped on Stash's wrist and shoved one of the Tommy gun barrels right on top of the hand.  
  
"I don't think so!" Brian yelled as he unloaded a small burst of ammo, riddling the evil hand with bullets. The hand fell limp to the ground and Stash passed out from all the pain. Everyone looked at Stash, then to the hand, then it started to twitch, and Matt reacted with blinding speed, pinning the hand to the ground with the scissors. Stash's eyes went wide and he woke up screaming in pain. He stopped screaming and managed to talk. "Kieran…get the first aid kit. Matt, Brian…get Amber on the couch." Everyone went to work, including Stash, who reached over and picked up the chainsaw.  
  
"Time to stop this thing." Stash grinned and grabbed the pullcord of the chainsaw in his teeth. He twisted his neck in the opposite way he pulled the base of the chainsaw, and the engine roared to life, making the chain spin at a rapid rate. " Who's got the upper had now?!" Stash yelled as he brought the chainsaw lower and yelled through clenched teeth as the chainsaw cut through the flesh and bone of his wrist, with a sickening noise. The blood seemed to flow in waves as it covered Stash's face.  
  
"Stash! What the hell are you doing?!" Kieran asked with worry as she walked into the room. Stash stood up, only grimacing at the numbing pain of losing his right hand, and reached for the first aid kit. He took it and tossed it to Matt, "Matt see what you can do for Amber."  
  
Brian walked into the bathroom and came back out with a clothes iron. "Stash, let me see that arm." Stash walked over and held out his arm. "Ok Stash, this might hurt a bit…just try and relax." Before Stash could react Brian shoved the hot iron on the stump of Stash's wrist. Stash screamed loudly and clenched both his fist and his teeth as the wound was cauterized. Kieran pulled a heavy curtain from the window and wrapped Stash's wrist using duct tape to hold it shut.  
  
"Wow Kieran, you think duct tape can fix anything!" Matt chuckled as he patched up Amber's ankle.  
  
Stash interjected wincing in pain and clutching his arm "What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Well if I didn't, the evil could get in easier." Brian said as he looked to the door pointing his tommy guns there.  
  
"He's got a point Stash." Matt commented as he walked over to the group.  
  
" Where's Amber?" Stash asked in a frantic worry.  
  
"She's in the bedroom, and don't worry she's safe."  
  
Stash sighed and looked at the stump of his wrist, his mind now back to the task on hand. "All right Matt…just to be sure, stay with Amber…Kieran, Brian, come with me." Kieran and Brian followed Stash outside and they went back to the workshed. The door was kicked open to the workshed and Stash cleared off the workbench, "Let's make a weapon guys." Brian grinned and pulled out the power drill, with a grin that only he would use.  
  
The time seemed to fly by as they drilled, fused, and worked, and after 30 minutes of pure ingenuity, the weapon was complete. Stash slipped the stump of his wrist into a brace on the handle of the old chainsaw and tightened it so it would stay there. He lifted it up with ease and yanked the pullcord from the buckle of his gun holster, the weapon revved to life with a resounding roar.  
  
" Groovy." Was all that Stash said as he turned off the weapon and grinned like he was his old self again. Suddenly there were a few gunshots along with an inhuman scream, the group looked towards the cabin and said in unison, "Matt!"  
  
Brian was the first to run into the cabin to see Matt fighting off the possessed Amber the best he could with his rifle. Brian grinned and pointed his tommy guns at the creature, "Hey ugly…chew on this!" as he squeezed the triggers making the bullets tear through the undead flesh. The creature stood right back up and turned to walk towards Brian, who emptied both of his clips. Stash ran in next and pointed his shotgun at the possessed Amber.  
  
" Babes, don't make me do this." Stash pleaded as his hand started to shake. Amber kept moving towards Stash, actually picking up speed as she bared her claws. Stash stepped back lowering his shotgun, not able to shoot the one he loved, no matter what. Kieran stepped in and walked in front of Stash pulling out her 9-millimeter barettas the same time Matt and Brian had reloaded their guns. All three of them raised their weapons and shot up the possessed Amber until she fell to the ground. Stash looked at the fallen corpse and started to cry, knowing he had lost his girlfriend and his best friend all in one night. His friends walked over to help him up, and Stash stood up when they all circled around him.  
  
" Move…" was all that Stash said as he looked past everyone towards the corpse. Everyone complied and moved to the side making a path towards the dead body of Amber. Stash hooked the chainsaw starting cord in the clasp on the gun holster, and started the chainsaw with a roar. "Only way you can be free babes." After Stash had said that, he brought the chainsaw down, slowly dismembering her without a tear. The rest of the group looked at the horrid, yet saddening scene, and would never know what Stash went through that night. Stash broke down, he started crying as he fell to his knees again, the chainsaw sputtering and stopping. Besides the soft cries from Stash, the room was eerily silent, until Matt and Brian heard the cellar door creak open. Kieran turned and looked to the louder noise of the stairs creaking.  
  
"Guys…" Kieran said in a worried voice, as she unholstered her barettas and pointed them up the stairs, not sure of what would come down them.  
  
"Yeah Kieran, I know." Brian said as both he and Matt pointed their weapons at the now open cellar door.  
  
"They're here!" Matt said with a smirk as the room started to shake. Stash looked at everything that was happening as if it was unreal, and snapped all the way. His face turned in a big smile, and then turned really serious, and he walked over to Kieran and handed her the keys to his van as he started up his chainsaw.  
  
"You guys get out of here…I'll hold em off!" Stash yelled over the buzzing of the chainsaw as he pulled out his shotgun and pointed it at the cellar door.  
  
"Stash, we're not leaving here without you!" Kieran retorted back as she kept her guns pointed up the stairs.  
  
"Hey," Brian poked in, "if one of us has to die for more of us to survive…it'll be me." He grinned in his usual goofy way, "Besides, they won't get me without a fight." The creaking and shaking stopped as Brian showed his tommy guns for emphasis. Stash looked at Brian and hugged him for a second after shutting off the chainsaw.  
  
"Give em' hell." Stash grinned as he stepped back. Kieran sighed and walked over to Brian, hugging him tightly,  
  
"Give em' heaven while you're at it." She chuckled and walked over to Stash, who was waiting near the door. Matt just shook his head and tossed Brian some spare ammo.  
  
"I know you want a hug…but that's not going to happen. So just take this, you might need it." Brian just sighed and caught the ammo between his one gun and his body. The rest of the group ran outside as the creaking and shaking started even louder.  
  
"Ok, who wants some?!" Brian yelled as he fired off a small burst of ammo into the air. The group stopped as they reached the van and waited for a second to see if Brian would come to his senses and follow them. There was just dead air, but was then shattered by a fighting yell and the sound of clips unloading. Blood leaked from under the door and all three people just looked towards the door with faces of horror. Stash snapped out of it first and shook Kieran.  
  
"Hey Kieran…let's get out of here." Kieran nodded in agreement and jumped into the driver's seat. Matt sat in the front next to Kieran and Stash jumped into the middle seat through the open window. The tires chirped on the dead leaves as the van backed up and drove off towards the bridge. When the group got to the bridge, they all thought they were home free, Matt was looking around warily and his eyes went wide when he saw the bridge.  
  
" Kieran! Stop!" as if on command, Kieran slammed on the brakes and the van skid to a halt right at the edge of the bridge. Stash and Matt stepped out from the van and looked at what was left of the bridge, which was broken in half over the massive chasm.  
  
"It's not going to let us leave…we're not going to leave." Kieran said as she walked up from behind Stash and Matt.  
  
" We'll get out of here…I'll make sure we do." Stash grimaced as he looked towards the chasm with anger. They all turned and headed back towards the van, not noticing the woods were watching them. Kieran got in the van and tried to start it up, only to be greeted by the sound of the engine dying.  
  
"Stash…this van is a piece of shit, we're leaving it and getting back to the cabin." Kieran yelled as she stared to get out from the vehicle. Stash held the door closed,  
  
"Wait…let me take a look under the hood, just cover me."  
  
"Let me take care of that." Matt smiled as he readied his rifle. Stash walked from the car and started to search the engine for problems. There was movement from the shadows and before anything could be seen, Kieran pointed her guns towards it and emptied the clips. There was a shriek and a thud as a deadite fell to the ground. Stash continued to work on the engine as two more deadites ran towards the van, their teeth bared and ready. Matt aimed quickly and fired two shots blasting big holes through the heads of the creatures, stopping them. Stash kept working on the van with his hand, and saw what was wrong. There was another bang and another deadite fell to the ground, a hole blown through its eye. Kieran had already reloaded and fired a few more shots, dropping another creature. Stash smoothed out a hole over the carburetor with some duct tape, and the engine revved to life, he grinned only for a second, as he heard something approach from behind him. With a blinding reaction time, he spun around and had his gun pointed square in the face of a large deadite. The trigger was pulled and the creature flew backwards, missing a large chunk of its face as it hit the ground with a thud. Kieran dropped two more deadites with the last of her ammo, and looked at her guns with fear as the deadites still approached her. Matt was holding his own, still firing what he had left, as Stash charged the deadites that were almost at Kieran. Stash's shoulder tackle knocked over all of them as he rolled to a fighting stance; his chainsaw already started and ready to go. Kieran noticed he was covering for her and ran to the trunk of the van, opening it with a loud kick to the rusted handle. The trunk opened and Kieran reached in, pulling out a few clips and putting them in her pockets as the guns were reloaded. The deadites stepped backwards, but they still had the same grotesque, emotionless faces on they always had, almost as if they were just there to soften the group up.  
  
Stash grinned and shut off the chainsaw, "Guess they got scared of us."  
  
Matt reloaded his rifle and clicked the bolt of the gun closed with a smirk, " Oh yeah." There was a scream and both Matt and Stash turned to look behind the van to see a giant tree with a face that even a mother would hate. Stash grimaced and ran over to see Kieran being dragged towards the large, jagged-toothed mouth; her arms bound in the creature's hand, if you could call the possessed branch a hand. Matt was already shooting the demon tree without affect, and Kieran was starting to lose the tug-of-war with the arm. Stash smiled as he started up the chainsaw. "Firewood…I think yes." The evil tree turned at the sound of the chainsaw and threw out its other "arm" to try and grip around the hero. Stash just threw his arm out in a wide arc, letting the blade of the chainsaw lop off the branch, making it fall to the ground with a reverberating thud. It was too little, too late, Kieran was already in the mouth of the creature, and it bit down with all its force, leaving half of the bloody mess that was Kieran drop to the ground. Matt snapped at that point and drew his short sword, throwing the rifle to the ground and charging the tree. Stash ran as well, cutting off the other arm with a leap and a nice downward slash, as Matt catapulted towards the main part of the tree, sword pointed at what would have been the creature's eye. Stash stumbled after he had cut off the arm and did not see what happened, he only heard an inhuman shriek, and the clang as metal connected with wood. When Stash saw Matt, he was almost frightened at what he saw, Matt on top of the fallen tree, the broken blade of his sword wedged into the creature's eye. Matt let out a tense breath and hopped down from the tree, looking at his sword, "Darn… I need a new sword."  
  
"Well Matt…I think we should get you a master's sword." Stash grinned as he walked over handing the rifle to Matt, "and here…I think you'll need this." The two guys seemed to have one of those buddy bonding moments before Matt realized something, "Hey Stash…I think we better get back to the cabin, it's kind of dangerous out here."  
  
"Good idea." Stash said with a nod as he headed for the driver's side door of his fixed van.  
  
"Stash…you better let me drive." He looked down to Stash's chainsaw arm and looked inside at the manual transmission. Stash smirked and walked over to the passenger side. "If you say so." The two guys were off, Matt was driving like a maniac, like he was in a racing car, and Stash was holding on with his one hand for dear life as they flew towards the cabin. When they pulled to a screeching halt near the cabin, they saw the door open and a figure hunched over slightly, but the face was hidden because of the light coming from the cabin. Stash drew his shotgun and kept it at the ready as he walked towards the cabin. Matt followed, his rifle already pointed at the unknown figure.  
  
" You guys, it's me…Brian." The figure yelled to them. Stash still approached slowly his shotgun not moving from his target. The figure stepped from the light and revealed himself to be Brian, missing his left arm, and coated in blood, still clutching onto his one tommy gun with a death grip. "I ran out of ammo…that's never happened to me before!" Stash just smiled and put his shotgun away. "Glad you survived, but we're not out of here yet."  
  
"What!?" Brian said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"The bridge is out Brian." Matt said as he walked over to the group, slinging the rifle on his shoulder.  
  
"For the love of…" He cut himself off, knowing if he started cursing again he would probably never stop. "Well, let's try a path through the woods." At the mentioning of the woods, Matt cringed a bit, and gripped a little tighter onto the rifle.  
  
"Well…if you feel like getting bitten in half by a possessed tree, go for it!" Matt's voice had a twinge of acidity in it. Brian stepped back and put his hand up in defense,  
  
"What did I say?" Brian looked at Stash, "What did I do?" Stash just put his hand on Brian's shoulder and shook his head. Brian just realized that Kieran wasn't with them, and he bowed his head. "Oh…" Matt just sighed and looked inside the cabin, "Anything undead left in there?"  
  
"No…at least I don't think there are."  
  
" Good…cause we're going to have to survive till dawn." Stash added as he looked around at the woods. The three guys nodded in agreement and headed inside, seeing the cabin walls coated in bullet holes and blood, some human, some not. Stash smirked, "Guess you showed them, Brian." Brian just nodded meagerly, the adrenaline was wearing off and the blood loss was making him very weakened. Matt grabbed the first aid kit and walked over, "Ok Brian…this might sting, but it'll keep you alive." With Matt saying that he picked up the iron, which was still hot, and he cauterized the wound. Brian screamed and gripped tighter onto his gun as he felt the searing pain of open flesh being burnt to close up. Stash turned and looked out the window in pure horror, "Oh sweet mother of god."  
  
"What?" Matt and Brian both asked in unison as they turned to look out the window. Outside at the edge of the clearing was an armada of the undead, slowly approaching the house, taking their time, making sure the fear sunk in by the time they got there. "Guys, I think we're in trouble." Stash said as he kept his eyes on the creatures. Matt turned back around and checked his pockets, "I need more ammo, and I'm almost out."  
  
"I need ammo, I am out, and I am going to go get some right now." Brian grinned as he dropped the tommy gun to the floor and walked outside.  
  
"Brian…NO!" Stash tried to stop him, but it was too late, Brian was already on his way to the trunk of the van, and the deadites still walked at their slow almost unsteady pace. Matt grabbed Stash's arm and held him back, as Brian opened the trunk and removed the types of ammo Matt and Stash would need. Brian tossed the bullets on the porch and reached into his pocket, removing an old Zippo lighter. He put the lighter in his mouth for a second to open the gas tank and stick in what was the rest of his sleeve. Stash broke free from Matt's grasp and ran outside over to Brian.  
  
"Brian, what the hell are you doing?" Stash asked with a half look of fear, half of worry. Brian just looked at Stash and pulled the lighter from his mouth.  
  
"Stash, you know I'm as good as dead anyway, why don't you let me just help out?" Brian asked as he spun the lighter between his fingers calmly.  
  
"Cause I won't let you die, all three of us are going to survive the night, and in a few months, we'll be sitting at home laughing about this whole experience."  
  
Brian just looked at Stash and broke out in laughter. When he stopped laughing a few seconds later, he smiled. "Stash, we will never be normal after this, you should know that by now."  
  
"Yeah…but still that's no excuse to die, even honorab…" Stash turned at a very familiar sound and a very bad one at that, and saw the creatures had gotten very close to where they were. "Oh shit, I think we're in trouble." Stash tried to pull out his shotgun but was already being held up by the throat by a cold dead hand. Stash was thrown aside like a rag doll and hit the ground near the cabin, skidding right to the porch. He got up, a bit dazed, but for the most part ok. Matt ran outside, and picked off two deadites with amazing accuracy, making sure that Brian wasn't hurt again. Brian was in an adrenaline rush because he was wielding the massive great sword that was on his back with one hand, although clumsily. There was a limb taken off there, a skull crushed there, a body cut in two. Stash saw Brian getting overpowered just by sheer numbers, and went to the rescue. Stash leapt into the fray, his chainsaw started mid-air and he swung with all his fury and anger, taking out most of the deadites. Brian yelled to Stash, "Get out of here…. I'm going to blow up the bus!" Stash turned and ran from the bus; heading towards Matt who was fending off the creatures the best he could, but was starting to lose. Brian grinned as he dropped the great sword and reached into his pocket, as the creatures surrounded him and the van.  
  
"Hey gruesome…how do you like pyrotechnics?" Brian flicked the lighter and tossed the flaming lighter into the gas tank. There was a large explosion from the rest of the ammo and the gas in the van, making it pretty much disintegrate, along with Brian and a lot of the deadites. Stash saw that Matt was in trouble and brought his arm around, using the flat part of the blade to crunch the skull of the deadite about to bite into Matt's neck. Matt dispensed with the last two with some well-placed shots. Matt smirked and reloaded, "Well, all those first person shooter games we play all the time actually helped."  
  
Stash grinned and opened his shotgun, resting it on the base of the chainsaw to reload, "Video games don't cause violence…I do." He snapped the barrel back into place and rested the shotgun on his shoulder. Matt looked around, "Um, Stash…it's a bit quiet all of a sudden."  
  
"I know Matt…I think we should get inside."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe we can find something in that book that can give us a fighting edge."  
  
With a silent nod, Stash turned and walked inside, keeping his shotgun drawn not sure what to expect. Matt followed and reached for the book, which was still on the coffee table right where the group had left it. Stash kept an eye out as Matt opened the book and looked at it. "Well…it's not exactly English, but I think I can translate it."  
  
"Then get to it Matt! We don't exactly have all night!" Stash yelled, not out of anger, but mostly out of fear. Matt just started to mumble as he read the pages, thinking out loud to himself. "Ok Stash, I think I know how to beat this thing."  
  
Stash just looked at him with anticipation, "Yeah…"  
  
"Well, we need to make the evil that's causing all this trouble into a physical shape, then we just need to kill it like all the other things we've killed."  
  
Stash just grinned and looked at his chainsaw, "Leave that to me."  
  
Matt nodded and stood up heading towards the kitchen, "I don't think we'll be able to take him right now, we need to prepare a bit." Stash nodded back and slid the shotgun into its holster. Matt came back a minute later with a very large kitchen knife and the roll of duct tape. He taped the knife to the barrel of his rifle and smirked, "this ought to leave a mark or two." Stash chuckled and walked over to the corner of the room where a spare gas can for the chainsaw was. He filled the chainsaw to the top with gas and started it up with a tug on the cord, letting it sputter and stop after idling for a bit. "I think we're ready." Matt kneeled and opened the book, looking the words over, "Candar, elicto, mastarga, relictum, enstifos, mortos, delicto, candar, remonstra, can…" Matt stopped chanting and winced in pain, falling on his face, dead. Stash's possessed hand gripped onto the scissors, which were embedded in the base of Matt's neck. Stash grimaced as the air started to darken and grow eerily cold and evil. "You little bastard!" Stash yelled as he pointed his shotgun at the hand, and squeezed the trigger, blowing the hand up into little pieces. "Gotcha you little sucker didn't I?" Stash smirked as he saw the satisfying amount of bloody pieces of what was once his hand. Stash then stopped his chuckling as he saw Matt, and the fact that he was still breathing, but just barely. Matt spoke the last words barely audible.  
  
"Candar, remonstros, locors, candar…" With that last word, Matt gave out and breathed for the final time. The ground shook and the air went dark as Stash looked around, not sure of what he would be fighting until it showed up. And show up it did, its grotesque and hideous face crashed through the door, its gnashing jagged teeth curved in a wicked smile, one half of its face not really a face, but the faces of all of Stash's friends, all turned in wicked grins and looking at him through totally white eyes. The two windows at the sides of the door shattered as large tree branch arms broke through. Stash looked in a mix of fear and anger, as he started up his chainsaw, "Alright ugly, you want me…you can come and get me." The monster just let out a roar and brought its arm in a wide sweep at Stash, who reacted the best way he could have, swinging his chainsaw down to cut straight through the limb. The creature let out an almost sorrowful yelp of pain, and then lunged forward with its teeth bared. Stash ducked and rolled to the side, not completely dodging the teeth, his ankle now bloody and hurting. He let out a grunt and pulled out the shotgun, firing the other shell into the face of the creature, which twitched to the side from the blast and then brought its other arm from behind. The limb wrapped around Stash's body, holding his arm with the shotgun down, as the chainsaw sputtered and stopped. Stash let out a loud scream of pain as the branches squeezed the life out of him slowly. Amber's deformed head slid from the creature's face extended on a fleshy neck-like thing, smiling as it kissed Stash on the cheek and then bit the same place, "Join us lover!"  
  
Stash screamed completely out of rage now and started up the chainsaw again, using the clip on his shotgun holster, "You may have gotten Amber, but I'm not letting you keep her!" with his last bit of strength before he went unconscious, he stabbed the chainsaw blade deep into the eye of the large creature's head, and tensed the stump of his arm, making the blade rev higher. The blood and guts flew from the back of the creature's head and it screamed, squeezing tighter around Stash, making his ribs crack. The creature shook Stash trying to dislodge the chainsaw from its eye, but it held fast. Stash looked at the faces of all his friends and it gave him enough of a rage to bring his arm up, cutting the creature's head mostly in half, and it fell to the ground, letting Stash go as its hands went limp and dead. Stash fell to his knees, holding his ribs with his arm, as the evil dissolved to a large pile of green goo. The sunlight shone in from the opening where the door once was, and Stash smiled as the sun touched his bloody and bruised face. He closed his eyes as he smiled, "I won…it's dead." And he fell flat on his face, still smiling as he let out one final breath, and a blue bird landed on what was left of the window and chirped lightly as the sun rose into the sky, coating Stash's body in a warm light. 


End file.
